devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cancel
The correct way to spell this is "Jump Cancelling" with two "L"s. (This has been a public service announcement from your friendly neighborhood grammar nazi.) --Anobi 03:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :According to the rule it should be, but, well, I looked it up... Could it be because in American and in British you spell words a bit differently? I'm no native speaker of either, so I just don't know for sure. My signature is NOT short! 07:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm asking 'cause if I'm right we should use American version. My signature is NOT short! 07:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, weird, I guess there are two ways of spelling it. I looked it up, too. I've been spelling it with two L's my entire life. (That doesn't mean I'm right, though.) I'll look into it when I have more time, and see what the difference is, if any. (By the way, your English is still very good.) --Anobi 17:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Gilgamesh The weapon Gilgamesh cannot execute the Jump Canceling trick, here are the reasons; *It has only one aerial attack, Full House, which is, in worse side, only hits downwards. *The attack Flush replaces the normal Air Hike, this jump skill is not similar to the normal one, with an attack not capable of starting a rhythm for this trick. Since this is the only weapon with a 100% inability of performing this Jump Canceling trick, this info might be added to the article. KevzMarz 13:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think I might have accidentally deleted this. Can you readd it? I didn't really understand what was there.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Catergory for jump canceling as Nero? Okay, I just want to say, there isn't information on jump canceling as Nero. Should I add a category for that? Shfan135 19:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think "category" is the wrong term here. But, if you want to add some information about how the mechanism works with Nero, go ahead. What's the worst that could happen? --Anobi 22:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::was there Jump Cancelling for Nero? I can not remember @.@ -=X Zero X=- 23:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't think there's any difference between Nero's and Dante's JC right? Just need to purchase Enemy Rebound/Step. --I need more dark power! 00:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the main difference between Nero and Dante is that you can reach INSANE heights with Snatch and Enemy Step. --Anobi 05:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Insane heights? Is it something like this: You Snatch an enemy and do a Buster. When the enemy is falling, quickly Enemy Step on it then do a Snatch and Buster again? That's what I thought. --I need more dark power! 07:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think I'll just add some info on it. Shfan135 21:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: The video I saw was just Snatch, Enemy Step, Snatch, Enemy Step, Snatch... He got so high in Bloody Palace. --Anobi 04:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ah... so it was a none harmful jump canceling, not involving any damage I see. --I need more dark power! 09:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: No harm until you buster them and send 'em flying ^_^ Shfan135 16:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Split the article Someone has gone and merged some articles into this one heading. I think they are best separate. Perhaps this article could be kept as a disambiguation, or maybe a general explanation page, kind of like Styles is to Gunslinger Style, Trickster Style, etc? -- Anobi (talk) 06:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I merged them. My reason for doing so was that Canceling, in its myriad forms, is a specific kind of technique vital to higher-level play, and has no official name nor larger movelist like a Style or Weapon it goes under. I agree that the page should have bookend coverage of the technique as a whole, but I was working off of the existing coverage, which was just for the individual variations. I do not think they should be separate, since "Canceling" is a general topic for these used within the fandom, and they all serve basically the same purpose.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I posted this in the article: "clarify that these are unnamed techniques derived from the fandom, and are not listed in movelists; possible merge with Just Charge for an "unnamed/easter egg techniques" article". I'd like to amend that with the suggestion that these could be merged into an article discussing the mechanics of frames in the series, which Just Charge would very much fit into.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, stating that these are not official terms would be for the best. I'm going to do that now. Though, if memory serves me, the term "jump cancelling" was mentioned in at least one developer interview for DmC, meaning the term is ubiquitous enough for even the production team to use them. (If I could watch anything DmC without getting physically ill anymore, I'd source the soundbyte myself.) As far as this specific article goes, I still think there should be separate articles for them. They all operate under the basic concept of shortening animations to attack faster, but each one has different applications, especially if we add the "Just Frames" discussion in here. You are right in that we should have a page dedicated to the overview of frame mechanics, but I don't think it should be the same page as all the in-depth coverage of each individual technique. -- Anobi (talk) 02:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm totally okay with splitting them off, so long as the separate articles don't delve so much into off-topic waffling, vanity, and repeating themselves...'cause one of the reasons I merged them was that when I cut down to the meat and reorganized it to actually make it clear what was being talked about, barely anything was still there. ::But ranting aside, yeah, I support a split if we have an overview page.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC)